


A Night with Mistress

by AlwaysChooseBoth (LadySailorCaptainSpocktor)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySailorCaptainSpocktor/pseuds/AlwaysChooseBoth
Summary: This is my second explicit work I have ever written, after many years of being an avid consumer of fanfic from all sorts of fandoms.This is written in a way that it can be applied to any dom!female/sub!female pairing or dom!femalepresenting/sub!female pairingI hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 18





	A Night with Mistress

"The safe word is 'sapphire'," she reminded me, closing the door behind herself with an audible click. My heart began to pound as she walked over to me, transforming into Mistress seamlessly. I could see it in the way she looked at me, completely confident in her control, commanding everything around her like a goddess. Her eyes bored into mine as she bent down to grab my chin and tilt my head up so I couldn't look away from her.

"Do you understand? I need verbal confirmation. I won't do anything to make you feel unsafe," she stated, gaze intense and brooking no argument. I knew this was of the utmost importance, so I took care to enunciate my words and speak clearly as I answered,

"Yes, Mistress. I understand. You always take such good care of me." Satisfied with my response, she nodded and stroked a thumb down my chin, before leaning down to kiss me. I let her take the lead, keeping my hands to myself and not touching her without permission. I just barely stopped myself from letting out a groan when she briefly pulled away, eyes studying me. Confident in my readiness to proceed, she commanded,

"Be a good girl and slide up the bed, and position yourself for the wrist bonds," and I couldn't move fast enough as I scrambled towards the pillows. I settled on my back, arms opened so my wrists lined up with the ties, and bit my lip to keep myself from making noise without permission. Already I felt myself falling into that subspace state that only she had ever brought out of me, and she hadn't even secured the bonds yet. Knowing I would hold perfectly still as long as necessary, she slowly began to strut over towards me. With each click of her black stiletto boots on the floor, I felt my pulse quickening. I kept my eyes down, knowing she would tell me when I was allowed to look up at her directly. My chest started to rise and fall more rapidly as her fishnet-covered legs appeared in front of my lowered gaze. She paused, looking at me to see if I would give into the temptation to look up, but I held fast. My efforts were rewarded with the sensation of her hands tying the restraints, with the efficient grace that was her trademark. When she finished securing the first one, I shivered as her finger tips caressed the inside of my forearm, and ached for her touch as she strode to the other side of the bed to secure the other restraint. She tested the knots to make sure they were both secure, and loose enough to to slip two fingers under, before stepping back and admiring her work.

“You may now look up at your Mistress,” she ordered, and eager to obey as always, my gaze snapped up to hers.

“Mmm yes, that’s right. So ready and pliant for me. You are allowed to move now and test your restraints,” she continued, “But I will not reward naughty behavior, and if you get greedy and try to take more pleasure than your Mistress offers you, then you’ll have to be punished,”. I nodded to show my understanding, wiggling my arms around to test my bonds. They held firm, and I sank even deeper into that delicious subspace. I felt comforted by the sensation of being restrained this way, like I could let go and just be, knowing I would always be safe. She climbed up on the bed, crawling over to sit on the front of my hips, careful to not touch me more than necessary to get there. I knew this was a test, to see if I would try to rub myself against her or steal contact she hadn’t offered. Even though sometimes I enjoyed being punished, tonight I just wanted to lose myself in complete submission to her. So I held still, just allowing my eyes to trace the curves of her body as I inhaled the scent of leather, admiring the sight of her breasts being lifted up and compressed by her corset.

“You’re being so good for your Mistress. And I always want to reward good behavior,” she drawled, settling herself low enough to ghost her lips over my neck. When they finally made contact to gently bite down, I cried out and felt my body jerk, reminding me that the restraints were secure and I was completely at her mercy. Smirking, she pulled away briefly to look at me, before gliding her fingertips up both of my arms to rest on the restraints. Having her corseted chest against my naked one as her arms stretched across mine was heavenly. I felt my body go limp, trusting that she would not hurt me with too much pressure. Her mouth continued to suck and nip at my neck as I resisted the urge to grind my center against her. Suddenly she pushed herself back, her gaze predatory and calculated.

"My my, you are showing so much restraint tonight. Clearly your Mistress is not pushing your limits enough, and teasing you the way you need," she murmured, which served as my only warning before she dove back in towards me, bringing her mouth to mine. I willed myself to stay relaxed and open, ready for whatever she was going to do to me. She knew exactly which buttons to push to bring me to the edge, and I knew she could do it several times before finally giving me sweet release. Her tongue swept into my mouth, brushing against mine firmly before she took my bottom lip between her teeth, biting and sucking with just the right amount of pressure. She pulled away for a moment to interject,

"You may only speak when asked a direct question by your Mistress, but you do have permission to moan and make all those delightful noises,".

I could feel the heat building in my core already, almost dizzy from the amount of arousal she provoked in me. This only intensified as her hands traveled to my breasts, firmly grabbing them before thumbing at my nipples. I was grateful for being given permission, because I could not stop myself from sighing in pleasure. My being quiet was a completely lost cause as she pinched my nipples, twisting them back and forth, and pressed a thigh to my soaked center. The pressure was barely there, not anywhere close enough to satisfy me, eliciting a high-pitched whine that I couldn't keep in. The fact I didn't grind myself on her fishnet-covered thigh was a miracle, but I didn't want to disappoint my Mistress. I wanted to show her how good I could be for her.

"Now, what should we do with... this?" she teased, trailing a finger down to my folds.

"Whatever my Mistress commands," I answered instantly, feeling myself starting to tremble with desire.

"Ah, such a good girl today. Your Mistress will take care of you. But remember, only naughty girls come without permission, and I always punish naughtiness," she crooned.

"Yes, Mistress. I am yours to do with whatever pleases you," I whispered. Immediately I was rewarded with a finger entering me, stretching my walls as I cried out. I continued to moan and pant as she added her thumb rubbing light circles on my clit. As she leaned back in to kiss me again, she increased the pace of her hand until she was fucking me. I wriggled and squirmed, relishing the sensation of my wrists being pinned in place, keeping me open and vulnerable to her, unable to turn away. As she added another finger and slightly increased the pace, she brought her other hand back up to my breast, massaging and squeezing it. Her mouth moved from mine to my other breast, and I practically howled as she took my nipple between her teeth and bit down enough that the small amount of pain instantly morphed into tingly pleasure. Her tongue trailed up to my neck, sucking and biting with less gentleness than earlier, sending those sparks of pain-pleasure from my neck straight down to my core. As she roughly pinched my nipple with her hand, she added a third finger inside me, drawing out a startled moan, and making me even wetter than I already was. I could feel my body tensing up, the waves of pleasure building. But I knew I had to be good, and wait for permission before even _thinking_ about finishing. In an effort to be patient, I let out a whimper as my hips jerked of their own accord. Mistress slowed down the pace with her hand inside me, and removed her mouth from my swollen nipple, before looking up at me and giving one of her characteristic smirks.

"Ah ah ahh, you know the rules. No coming without permission," she reminded me, emphasizing the second sentence by punctuating each word with a firm thrust of her hand.

"Mistress, please let me earn the right to come. You're so sexy and beautiful, and turn me on so much. I want you so badly. I want to be good for you," I pleaded, feeling my chest rise and fall rapidly. The bonds on my wrists only added to my desperation as they rubbed on the overly sensitive skin there, that tingly pain-pleasure kicking in from the slight lack of circulation.

"Of course, you know your Mistress will always take care of you. You may come, but it has to be by my mouth, as you remind us both who you belong to," she relented, before sliding down my body to grab my legs and pull my hips up toward her mouth. Her mouth descended on my center mercilessly, sucking my clit before rapidly stroking it with her tongue. She pumped her fingers inside me at a brutal pace, sending sparks up my spine. I heard myself beginning to babble, panting that I only belonged to her, how I was hers forever, to play with however she wanted. That I lived for her, breathed for her, and felt this way only for her. She hummed happily, the vibrations bringing me even closer to the edge.

"Good girl. You may come for your Mistress now," she proclaimed, and immediately I saw white and practically screamed in pleasure. She kept my pelvis pressed toward her mouth for a little while longer, drawing out my release until I completely sagged down into the bed as much as the restraints would let me, eyes closed and chest heaving. Gently, she let go of my legs and crawled up the bed, kneeling to untie the restraints. She brought my hands down by my chest slowly, rubbing the area that needed blood flow stimulation. She reached over to the nightstand for the water bottle she had placed there earlier, before sitting against the headboard and pulling me to lie upright against her front. She tipped the bottle to my mouth, and it was only then that I realized how thirsty I was, because I gulped down half of the water in a second. After she determined that I had enough hydration, she repositioned me so I was tucked in beside her, before gently stroking my hair as she held me with her other arm.

"You were so good for me. You look absolutely stunning with your hands bound, covered in my love bites," she assured me, "I want you to close your eyes and rest a while now, ok?", and all I could do was shift closer to her and nod contentedly, before sleep overtook me.


End file.
